Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Lately, digital video cameras have been used more frequently than film cameras to capturing. Furthermore, workflows using digital image data (file-based workflows) in the various steps of image production (the shooting step, developing step, editing step, etc.) have been increasingly popular as image production workflows.
In the shooting step in a file-based workflow, non-compressed image data such as RAW image data and Log image data are output from an image capturing apparatus (camera). In the developing step following the shooting step, the image data that is output from the camera is subjected to image processing called “grading.” Grading is an image process such as a process for changing the gradation value of image data in accordance with the gamma characteristic of an image display apparatus displaying an image based on the image data, and a process for resembling the color of an object represented by image data, as a color to be perceived by a human viewing the object.
In the past the developing step was generally performed at different times and places than the shooting step. However, with the improvement on the performances of the devices and reduction in the sizes of the devices, grading is more and more employed at the same places as the shooting step. Checking the image, or the result of grading, has also been performed more frequently at the same places as the shooting step. The grading that is executed at the same places as the shooting step is described hereinafter as “onset grading” as distinguished from the grading that is executed at the different places than the shooting step.
For the purpose of recording moving image data that is generated as a result of capturing an object with the image capturing apparatus, audio data representing the audio output from the object during the generation of the moving image data is generally recorded at the same time. In so doing, the electronic device used for the onset grading (a personal computer, an image display apparatus, etc.) and the electronic device used for checking the result of the onset grading (an image display apparatus) are often used in the proximity of the image capturing apparatus. For this reason, there arises a risk that the audio data representing the sounds of the image display apparatuses (the image display apparatus used in the onset grading and the image display apparatus used for checking the result of the onset grading) as noise are recorded as well.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-4872 discloses a recording apparatus for recoding audio data. The recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-4872 stops the rotation of the fan thereof in a case where starting to record audio data. However, this recording apparatus is not necessarily integrated with an image display apparatus. The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-4872, therefore, can only reduce the sound of the recording apparatus recording audio data but cannot reduce the sound of the image display apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-168646 discloses a controller for controlling the rotational speed of the fan that cools the amplifier amplifying the level of audio data (audio level). The controller disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-168646 reduces the rotational speed of the fan during a mute period in which the amplifier forcibly reduces the audio level. However, the audio data is not necessarily recorded during the mute period. Therefore, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-168646 has a risk that it records the audio data representing the sound of the image display apparatus as noise.